RWBY: Radio Junkie
by Yuri-Sensei
Summary: Beacon! A new start, a new life, a new scenery for the girls that wanted nothing more than to move forward and turn their backs away from their painful pasts. It's a new dawn for these girls when they started to join the broadcasting club of Beacon Academy. All the more fun when they keep dragging in new cohorts to join in on their daily broadcast, well other than the leg breaking.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know, I know. I have so much stories I need to update and post but! I couldn't help it okay! For the past few days, I've been reading a lot of these log-like fics and wanted to try my hand at it. I guess, you could tell from the title but in all honesty. I just did this spontaneously, then again what's new? Hah!

Anyways, this was heavily inspired by The Frappuccino Logs by HAPPEHFUNTIEMS, Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel (I Swear, It's Emergency Only) by ArcaneAdagio at AO3, and Dear RWBY by IBurn over on FF. I suggest giving them a read, they're really great!

I am still quite indecisive on what I should do here to be truthful, it's cause you can do so many things with these kind of fics but eh, I'll go with the flow. I'd probably mix it with a bit of detailed interactions or so along with the logs.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **RWBY: Radio Junkie**

 **By Yuri-Sensei**

 **Prologue**

The morning rose and pierced through the misty white clouds of a new day. It's light shining down through covered windows of various residences of Vale. One such household being the Xiao Long & Rose. A quaint apartment that held a simple living room connected to an open bar where the kitchen reside just besides it, a white tiled bathroom, and two simple bedrooms for two slumbering individuals.

As the sun rose and let itself be known through the dark crevices of the room of a certain red-haired brunnete, the alarm came to life blaring its sound, loud and screeching. Echoing against the wall of the apartment, annoyingly so.

"Ugh…" A pale hand snaked its way in the direction of the noise before bringing the might judgement of their hand against the switch of the alarm thus ending its awful symphony of discord.

Silver eyes peered towards the sunlight shining down on her from her left side, listening as the bird rose from its slumber and started to sing its melody. She sighed wearily. Tiredness was evident in one girl such as Ruby Rose. A dark haired prodigy in science and engineering. A girl that was fond of sweets and delights. She had stayed up all night once again to finish a personal project, one that she had been doing for almost a year now. It didn't help that today was her first day of college and that she was moved ahead two years compared to her other peers.

A knock came thumping against her door, further rousing the groggy teen from her beauty sleep. In came a mane of gold and lilac eyes, a smile gracing the lips of one energetic girl, Yang Xiao Long. "Mornin' Rubbles! Better wake up, it's the first day of classes!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Ruby sat up from her bed, throwing the clinging sheets off of her being as much as it beckoned her back to dreamland. Today was an important day. She turned, resting her feet upon the cold floor of her room, sending a shiver up to her body.

"Hah…" With a sigh of relief as she stretched her body, silver eyes peered once more at the sunlight that invaded her peaceful room.

"A new start, huh?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there ya have it! Short prologue, it was supposed to be longer. With introductions of the other half of team RWBY but I decided nah, I'll just recycle that idea for maybe later chapters or something. Unless you guys want to see that added here on the prologue, the only reason I removed it was cause, if I put a line breaker there it seems kinda abrupt? But anyways I hoped you enjoy that.

This fic would probably become one of my longest fics cause of its log-like/ journal-type aspect it has and knowing me, I'm talkative as hell.


	2. Chapter 1: Good Morning, Beacon!

**Chapter 1: Good Morning, Beacon!**

 **[RADIO JUNKIE] ONLINE**

* * *

 **Thursday, May 4, 20XX  
0702 AM**

* * *

 **Coco Adel has entered [RADIO JUNKIE]**

 **Velvet Scarlatina has entered [RADIO JUNKIE]**

 **Ruby Rose has joined [RADIO JUNKIE]**

 _ **[Good morning, Beacon Academy! This is first year student, Ruby Rose! Bringing you all the news, cool music and... gossips? Okay, well yeah gossips to your hearts' content! Feel free to send in questions as well.]**_

 **Coco:** Nice going, Red! For those of you who are new here, I'm Coco Adel. Second year, fashionista extraordinaire and got me some sweet ass buns!

 **Velvet:** Coco!

 **Coco:** I'm here joined by our newest member, Ruby as you heard from a while ago!

 **Ruby:** Hi guys!

 **Coco:** And this here chastising me is Velvet Scarlatina. Second year and the one with the sw- Ow! Velv, what the hell?!

 **Velvet:** Time check for you freshmens out there! It's currently seven o'clock in the morning. Before we go into any other activities. We got some messages from the headmaster and from one of the professors. Ruby if you will?

 **Coco:** Hey! What about me?!

 **Ruby:** Hahaha! Don't worry, Coco. Anyways...

 **Ruby:** Yo! This is Ruby again! For you first years like me out there, Headmaster Ozpin wishes you a warm welcome to Beacon Academy! If you need assistance please go ask any of the staff or your seniors if you see one. And umm… What did Professor Goodwitch told us to do again?

 **Coco:** Uhh…

 **Velvet:** You guys…

 **Ruby:** Oh wait! Okay, for new and returning students. You are to head to the auditorium for the welcoming remarks, introduction of the staff, and also to get your schedule and dorm room number!

 **Velvet:** Picture taking for your I.D. will be held at the same place tomorrow A.K.A. the auditorium, be sure to line up according to your branch guys!

 **Coco:** Also be sure not to anger, Professor Goodwitch. That's a warning for ya new little fishies out there. Telling you guys right here and now, if you're wondering who's the devil in this academy then it's definitely Professor Goodwitch.

 **Velvet:** Coco.. You do know she can hear this.

 **Coco:** Velvet. Bunny-cakes, honey bun. I'm giving these poor unfortunate souls some advice. Actual life saving advice! Who knows when will we see them again?!

 **Ruby:** She isn't that bad…

 **Coco:** Not that bad? Red, are you kidding me? Have you seen that she-devil? Also by the way freshmen, she's called the She-Devil of Beacon just so you know.

 **Velvet:** Coco…

 **Ruby:** Well… I mean, Glyn- I mean Professor Goodwitch is a family friend of ours. She isn't as scary as you make her to be. She's.. Well, nice?

 **Coco:** Wait, wait, wait! Repeat that again, Red.

 **Ruby:** She isn't scary?

 **Coco:** No, before that.

 **Ruby:** She's a family friend?

 **Coco:** That! Tell me about that, Red.

 **Velvet:** Coco! No!

 **Ruby:** Uhh… I dunno, Coco.

 **Coco:** Come on, Red! Tell me! You just did announce we tell gossip. Now this! This is gossip! And what better way to start of this new school year? With some gossip of course!

 **Ruby:** Fine, but if we get in trouble it's your fault.

 **Coco:** Yeah, yeah. Sure.

 **Velvet:** Oh my god…

 **Ruby:** Okay. What do you want to know?

 **Coco:** Her sex life.

 **Velvet:** Oh my god! Coco, no! Professor Goodwitch is going to murder us!

 **Ruby:** Woah, woah! Woah! I am _**not**_ going to do that!

 **Velvet:**...

 **Coco:** Oh, come on...

 **Velvet:** Wait a minute. Ruby, doesn't that imply you _**do**_ know something? You didn't deny it, you just disagreed on telling it.

 **Coco:** Actually, I have to agree…

 **Coco:** Velv's got a point, Red. You definitely know something. So, why don't just tell us? I won't tell anyone.

 **Ruby:** What?! No! I am not doing that! Glynda is going to kill me! Also it isn't safe, Coco. The microphone is on and we're literally broadcasting this right now for all the students to hear! So no, definitely not okay…. And I should definitely shut up now.

 **Coco:** I didn't want to do this, Ruby… But you gave me no choice.

 **Velvet:** What are you- _**Coco! No!**_

 _ **[Beacon's Radio Junkie will be back after this short break. In the meantime enjoy today's music sent in by our first student of the day, second year student; Fox Alistair. This song's called For the Damaged Coda by Blonde Redhead.]**_

 **Coco:** Unhand me, Scarlatina!

 **Velvet:** No!

 _ **[A few reminders be sure to head to the auditorium everyone! Time check it's 0756 AM, assembly starts in 0815 AM! If you need help getting there ask the any of the staff or seniors you see or the scattered maps around there. Well then, have a nice everyone, talk to you all later!]**_

 **Velvet:** Crap! Ruby, run!

 **Ruby:** Oh no...

 **Ruby Rose has vacated [RADIO JUNKIE]**

 **Glynda Goodwitch has accessed [RADIO JUNKIE]**

 **Glynda:** Would second year student, Coco Adel. Report in to my office. I think we have some things to discuss.

 **Glynda Goodwitch has left [RADIO JUNKIE]**

 **Coco:** Ah, fuck me…

 **Velvet:** I told you so…

 **Coco:** It's not like Red told us anything though.

 **Velvet:** You threatened her, Coco…

 **Coco:** Fine, fine. Oh bunbuns, the microphone is still on.

 **Velvet:** Oh! You're right. Well anyways, for those of you still listening sorry for the mess. As you heard earlier just head to the auditorium for the welcoming and stuff. It's eight o'clock now. So have a good day everyone!

 **[RADIO JUNKIE] OFFLINE**

 **Coco Adel has vacated [RADIO JUNKIE]**

 **Velvet Scarlatina has vacated [RADIO JUNKIE]**

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

 **0810 AM**

* * *

 **Yangshmang**

 _1st yr. - Aeronautics in Beacon Academy_

 _Part of Beacon's Kickboxing team - Spartans_

 **Status:** you could say this new schools is going off with a yang  
 **Note:** ignore all of yang's puns

 **[Yangshmang] has started a chat with [Rubbacon]**

 **Rubbacon**

 _1st yr. - Weapons Engineer in Beacon Academy_

 _Member of Beacon's Radio Junkie_

 **Status:** kill me slowly and painfully please

 **Note:** remember to buy cookies for rubbles or she will kill me.

* * *

 **Rubbacon:** wow

you got fuckin guts to start chatting with me yang

literal fucking guts

after y ou left me at the courtyard at 0630 in the mornin

jsut so you could chat with your friends

just wow

 **Yangshmang:** uhh

so rough day huh

 **Rubbacon:** ...

yang

i will kill you

istg

 **Yangshmang:** aww come on rubes

at least ozpin got you covered

i mean you did managed to join the rj

also heard what you were doing earlier

BAHAHAHAHA man tha t was funny

actually

i do agree

how tf do you know glyns sex life

 **Rubbacon:** drunk uncle

 **Yangshmang:** oh no

 **Rubbacon:** get ready for later

also we need to go

 **Yangshmang:** time to start this school with a _yang!_

get it rubes?

rubes?

 **[Rubbacon - IDLE]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well guys that is it for chapter 1! I hope you like if you have any suggestions feel free to tell and if you have any questions you like to be featured in on the next chapter or later ones send it to my tumblr keresine, also this has a better formatted version over at AO3 if you want to check it out it's under the same author w/o the dash and title.

Cover art is done by me, posted on my tumblr as said above and on my dA - aeroLucent.

Till then folks! Happy hunting!


End file.
